


For the Love of a Martyr

by Rachelthefanfictionwriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelthefanfictionwriter/pseuds/Rachelthefanfictionwriter
Summary: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Okay so, I am going by McG's original birthday meaning October 4th, 1935 not the 18 something another one and this means she is 56. This will be a slow burn fic and my other fics will not effect this one (maybe). I don't recognize The Cursed Child and the Fantastic Beasts franchise as cannon.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey/Sybill Trelawney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	For the Love of a Martyr

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Epithalamium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/407641) by [Squibstress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squibstress/pseuds/Squibstress). 



> Note: I have combined Chapters 1 and 2 and half of 3 together to make this beauty!

_'In all of the years since the death of my husband, Elphinstone, I never thought I would fall in love again... I never even thought it would be the person I have admired and consoled for so long. And never once did I think I would fall in love with the Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore. Some may have thought that we are more than 'just friends' and even more thought we were married. But oh how wrong they were... We have always been friends. Sure he flirted and of course I flirted back, but it was always just a bit of harmless flirting... '_  
  
Even now as Minerva McGonagall contemplated her predicament the very same Wizard who was the source of these conflicts was on his way to her office... _'Of course it is sort of late to be going to her office.'_ Albus thinks to himself. _'But of course Minerva being Minerva will be up anyway... I wonder if she realized I didn't add Harry Potter's name to the roster this year... After all she has been wanting to see this day since poor Lily died. I wonder if she has noticed?'_ Before Albus could finish this thought he walked straight into the one woman that was plaguing his thoughts.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore! Good Merlin did you go blind?" Minerva all but shouts, after all this man had literally walked straight into her.  
  
"Minerva, my dear, I am terribly sorry. I was lost in my thoughts there for a minute." Albus responded sounding as apologetic as possible. His only response is Minerva's sigh. "Well do you need anything Albus?"  
  
 _'Gods... The way she says my name.'_ He thinks to himself before responding. "Yes, I wanted to let you know I have handled the letter for yo-"  
  
"You did what?! Albus, I have handled any and all Hogwarts letters for you for decades! Why on Earth did you write and send off one letter? I mean bloody hell if your going to handle a letter why not handle them a-"   
  
Albus Dumbledore was not one to interrupt anyone, and especially not his Deputy in the state she was in. But of course during her rant he decided, rather quickly and without much thought, to kiss Minerva (something he had been trying not to do for quite some time) and to his surprise she kissed back...  
  
 _ʚɞ ʚɞ_  
  
_'He's kissing me!'_ Is the only thing Minerva can think of before she finds herself responding to the unexpected kiss. Wrapping her arms around him, she pulls Albus closer to herself. Albus, taking this response as she isn't going to hex him, deepens the kiss. It isn't long before both are absolutely breathless, and one is very ashamed.  
  
"Minerva, I-I am sorry. That was completely out of line..." A subtle blush was on the man's face as he avoids any and all eye contact.  
  
"Albus, we've been friends for years... And in all honesty I believe it was about time you kissed me... I would never let one kiss get in the way of an, frankly, amazing friendship."  
  
"Right, of course... Well, ah, I did what I came here to do. I suppose I will bid you good night my dear." Albus said before swiftly turning to walk away before Minerva catches his arm. "Albus, I am afraid I don't remember why you came at all. And it is Friday and Friday means chess. Seeing as you are here we can play in my office."  
  
"Oh, well I came to tell you that I handled young Harry Potter's Hogwarts letter. And I am terribly sorry but I am rather busy."  
  
"So... You kiss me and run off like a five year old girl telling a boy she likes him? Wow, I would have never thought that of the Great Albus Dumbledore, conqueror of evil, bringer of light." Minerva remarks in a rather scandalized voice.  
  
"Ha ha, Minerva. That isn't going to work. I am a bigger coward than most tend to realize."  
  
"And I'm not." With that Minerva quickly leaned in and kissed Albus Dumbledore, who would love nothing more than to kiss this woman for the rest of his life, broke the kiss.  
  
"Minerva..." He stops not knowing how to continue.  
  
"You don't want to go into a relationship with your Deputy because it would look wrong and people would talk even more than they do now. And I'd be in danger because you have so many un-named enemies... That about right?" Minerva says with a voice as cold and hard as ice.  
  
"Yes... No..." Albus sighs. "I don't know Minerva... I just don't know."

Minerva nodded more to herself than to Albus. "Why can't you understand I don't need to be protected? Why in the name of Merlin can't you understand that while yes there may never be a tomorrow for you or me that there is right now? This moment in time, to just simply be in love with me."  
  
"Minerva... If it was that easy we wouldn't even be having this conversation right now."  
  
She sighs. "It can be that easy, Albus... If only you'd listen to me." She pauses for just a fraction of a second. "I have loved you since I pretty much since the day I met you... I do not care if you have enemies or, or if your dangerous. I just want to be with you. How many time do I have to say that." Albus just shakes his head. "I don't want to be responsible for hurting you... As much as you and I may love each other... Hurting you? Or even being remotely responsible? That, that is out of question." With that said he spins around and begins walking off, leaving Minerva standing quietly outside her office.

**Author's Note:**

> Teehee! Reviews please and I will be updating my other fics when I can!
> 
> Also I am so so so so sorry if this is bad
> 
> Note: Also if Squibstress is notified that I said that this fic is inspired by her, I just want to clarify, yes you and the amazing MMADfan did inspire me to write this fic and I hope this fic does the ship justice!


End file.
